Love's First Date
by kataanglvr125
Summary: Ok so this is my first story about modern times. Katara and Aang have their first date but things don't go as planned. Rated T just to be safe. Kataang, Tokka, and a mention of Maizu! FINISHED! :
1. Chapter 1

Hey well this is my first story so um.. If it is not good then tell me! I would love reviews! Oh in this story Aang is 14, Katara is 14 **(wanted to make them the same age)**, Sokka is 16, Toph is 14, Zuko is 18, and Mai is 18. Enjoy my writing! Oh, and when you see this: **()** then that is my voice, and when you see _italics_ it is either a diary entry from Katara or a character's thought.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't not own Avatar the Last Airbender! If I did there would be a forth season!!

* * *

_**Love's first date**_

--Katara's POV--

I was sitting on my couch watching my favorite show when I heard the doorbell ring. I didn't know who it was but when I opened the door there he was staring at me and blushing.

"Hey Katara!" He said with a smile.

"Hey Aang! What brings you here?" I said trying not to blush too much, which is what he usually made me do.

"Um….well." He said with a confused look on his face. He started to fiddle with his shirt and he was started to stare at his shoes. I didn't know why. There was a long pause and finally Aang said, "Want to go out tonight?"

Like a date?" He nodded his head yes and I smiled. "Sure Aang! I'd love too!"

He lifted his head up and kissed my cheek and walked out the door. "Great I'll pick you up at eight!" I could see that he was very happy. I closed the door and leaned against it. Did it really take him that long? I thought he would have asked my sooner? Oh well, he asked me now and I was happy! I went into my room, closed the door, grabbed my diary and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a pretty normal day! Sokka and Toph left to go out as usual. Sokka then proceeded to call my every hour to make sure I was fine! Most of the time I just ignored his calls! Sometimes I would pick up so Sokka wouldn't freak out. The last time he called though (one that I picked up) he said he was going to Toph's house and would not be able to call me. (YES!) I said a sarcastic, "Are you sure you won't be able to call me?" And he replied a yes! IDK what he does there! After that I just sat down on my couch and watched my favorite T.V. shows! The only thing out of the ordinary was when Aang came over! Not to long ago actually! And guess what! He asked my out on a DATE! TONIGHT! We are going to see a movie! I was so excited when he asked me! You would think he would have asked me sooner right? I think about him all the time! I dream about him too! Oops! Got to go get ready! Tell you all about it when I get back! Bye!_

_Katara_

It was 8 o'clock and time for my date with Aang. _I am ready._ When the doorbell rang I got excited. When I opened the door I was surprised to see Sokka standing there with Aang. "SOKKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screamed.

"I AM HERE TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE OK! LIKE A REAL BROTHER SHOULD!"

"NO YOU'RE HERE TO RUIN MY DATE WITH AANG!" Sokka looked at me like I was crazy. He must have not known about it. I thought Aang would have told him? I was still looking furious. Then I grabbed Aang, pulled him inside, and locked the door so Sokka couldn't get in. Even though he lived here to. I told him to go to Toph's house and then I heard footsteps running away. He finally left. So that means my date could start. "Sorry about yelling. I didn't want Sokka here to ruin our date."

"It's ok. I didn't want him here either. I was about to tell him to please go away, but then you opened the door and didn't look happy." He looked scared. I gave him a hug, which he returned. Then I gave him a light kiss on the cheek and he blushed.

"So, what are we doing on our date?" I asked.

"Well, I was going to take you to a nice restaurant but seeing as Sokka knows we are on a date now I don't know what we should do."

"Let's have the date here. We can watch a movie and eat popcorn on my couch?"

"Sounds great!"

"Great! I'll just go get changed." So I ran into my bedroom, put on different clothes, and ran back out to Aang. "So what will we watch?"

"How about _Henry Meets His Love_?"

"Ok! I'll go heat up the popcorn and you put that in the DVD player." So I went into the kitchen and began to heat up the popcorn.

--Aang's POV--

_I can't believe I finally asked her out on a date. This was so amazing. I also can't believe she said yes, and now we are going to watch a movie together. This is turning out to be the best date of my life._ I thought to myself while waiting for Katara to finsh in the kitchen.

"Aang, do you want something to drink?" She called from the kitchen.

"What do you have?" I called back.

"Well, we have water. And tea. I think that's it. Which one?"

"I'll take water."

"Ok!"

My cell phone began to ring. So I answered the phone with a simple, "Hello!" It was Zuko calling to tell me about the awesome date he had with Mai last night. I told him that now was not the right time, and that I was on a date.

"Who with?"

"Katara!"

"Oh!" He replied. After saying that he hung up. I put my phone away and stared at the beauty before me. She wore a blue dress and had her hair in a braid. We had been best friends forever.

--Start Flashback--

First day of school. "But Mommy **(Decided his mom should be alive right now)** I don't know anybody."

"Oh but I think you will make a friend soon! Now I have to go. You be good all right?"

"Yes mom!" Then she left. Leaving me to make friends. During recess I sat by myself. Then this little girl about my age came up to me.

"Why are you here all by yourself?" She asked. She was very pretty. She wore a blue dress and had her hair in a braid. **(I know she is wearing that now but that is her signature look)**

"I don't know anyone."

"Well you know me now!" She looked at me with big blue eyes that looked so pretty.

"Want to play on the swing?"

"Sure!"

--End Flashback--

When Katara sat down next to me I blushed a little. She looked at me with those big, blue, beautiful eyes that I have loved to look into.

--Katara's POV--

I knew this movie sounded like a romance story but it is actually sad and scary which is why I was happy when Aang suggested it. When the scary parts came up I would grab Aang and hold him as tight as I could. He would hold me right on his chest and would tell me it wasn't real. I would just continue to be scared and when a romantic part would come up I would just say "AWWWWWW!" and brake from the embrace. Just waiting for another scary part so I could hold him again. At the end of the movie was a scary part so I grabbed Aang and just held on to him. When it was over I looked up at Aang from my spot on his chest and he looked down at me, our lips 1 inch away. I then pressed my lips against his. He then returned the kiss. We stayed like that for several minutes. Our kiss was passionate and meaningful. When we broke our kiss, gasping for air, I heard the doorbell ring. Aang got up and he went to the door and when it was open, in came Jet, my ex-boyfriend.

* * *

Cliffhanger. Hoped you liked it. I will continue this story.

Please review!

kataanglvr125


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is Chapter 2!! Glad people like my writing!! Chapter 3 coming soon!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender!! If I did Tokka would be a main ship!!

* * *

_**Love's First Date Part 2**_

_When we broke our kiss, gasping for air, I heard the doorbell ring. Aang got up and he went to the door and when it was open, in came Jet, my ex-boyfriend._

--Aang's POV--

I couldn't believe that Jet was here. I wanted to close my eyes and open them with him gone. I was not going to stand for this. _Well this is pure crap!_ I thought. "Jet, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Sounding surprised.

"He happens to be on a date with me." Katara said.

"Yeah!" I responded. Jet then began laughing hysterically.

"Yeah right. Come on tell me the truth. Why is he here?"

"It's true!" I was getting furious. _Why does he not believe me?_ I screamed in my head._ Why?_

"Because Katara, I still like you." I looked over at Katara. She was getting furious too.

--Katara's POV--

I knew this would happen. After all I broke up with him, but for the right reason. I did like him but I wouldn't see him very much. Only during lunch and every other Saturday for dates. I soon became fed up and told Jet that I couldn't handle it anymore and that we should brake up. "Jet I don't want to go through what I did last time we went out."

"Then this time will be different. Please, just, give me another chance."

"No Jet. No!" I closed my eyes. I didn't want to look at his face.

"Katara please ju—"

His words were cut off. I opened my eyes to see his body encased in ice.

* * *

Cliffhanger. Sorry this was such a short chapter. I am working on chapter 3 now. Reviews are welcome! THANKIES!

kataanglvr125


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the LONG awaited Chapter 3 and SURPRISE! There will be a chapter 4! I know this is short BUT I couldn't help it! I know you people wanted it so here it is! ENJOY!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Avatar the Last Airbener! If I did the would be more Kataang!

* * *

"_Then this time will be different. Please, just, give me another chance."_

"_No Jet. No!" I closed my eyes. I didn't want to look at his face._

"_Katara please ju—"_

_His words were cut off. I opened my eyes to see his body encased in ice._

--Aang's POV--

"WHAT THE HECK?" I screamed. It was unreal. I walked over to Katara. She was speechless. "Katara, what happened?"

"I don't know. I was just scared then I lifted my hand and then he was frozen. It is like I have this power but I don't know what it is." She said in a scared tone.

"It's ok Katara. Try putting your hand down fast. Like this." I showed her what I meant. She quickly did so along with loosening her grip. Then Jet became unfrozen.

"What happened?" Jet said.

"I don't know." Katara said. Jet and I both reached for her at the same time to hug her but I won. I held her close. Whispering comforting words into her ear. She wasn't crying. She was shaking. She was scared and confused. But she seemed to calm down when I held her.

--Katara's POV--

When Jet and Aang both reached for me I was happy to feel the familiar body of Aang. After that, Jet left. But Aang kept holding onto me. I looked up into his eyes, and it seemed like we were the only 2 people left on earth. Then we looked at each other, our lips centimeters apart, and we kissed, a long a passionate kiss. Nothing could have ruined this moment. Nothing. Nothing except Sokka calling me. We broke the kiss. I answered the phone and all I could hear was Toph screaming into the phone. "Ummm……could you come over here A.S.A.P! I have a problem. Bye" _What was wrong?_ I thought.

"We better get to Toph's house." I said to Aang. He nodded in agreement and off we went.

(At Toph's house)

When Aang and I walked in the door we were shocked. "TOPH WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" I screamed. Everything was destroyed. There were holes in the wall, pillars everywhere, and Sokka contained in a tent made of Earth.

"Robbers came through the door and knocked Sokka out and stole some things and they were about to take me too when I closed my eyes I felt weird. Then I opened my eyes and the robbers were gone and Sokka was in a tent. I didn't know how I did it or how to put everything back to normal so I called you Katara." She started to cry a little. I could tell she was scared. Aang and I consoled her. Then Aang did something unusual. He fixed everything. He brought all of the pillars down and fixed the holes and brought down the tent Sokka was in. I was amazed.

"How did you do that?"

"Umm….well."

* * *

CLIFFY! Not really but oh well! Thanks for reading! Please review! No reviews no chapter 4! I will start once I get a review! THANKIES! BYE!

kataanglvr125


	4. Authors note

**Dear readers,**

**I am so sorry I have not updated! I was banned from the comp this week! My mom is letting me on it because I finished my homework! Well, I am almost done with the final chapter and hope to put it up on either Saturday or Sunday! If that doesn't happen, I promise I will sometime in the next week! Thank you so much for all of the nice comments! I love them!**

**Sincerely,**

**Kataanglvr125**


	5. Chapter 4

Ok guys! Here is the LONG awaited Chapter 4! YAY! :) I worked soooo long on this! When I was writing this story popped into my head and I couldn't hold it in. So (drum roll) there wil be more chapters! YAY! About 6 or 7. It will be a romance story BUT with some action. YAY! I couldn't resist. OK so read! Oh and to all of my reviewers, I hope you like it! YAY! Now READ!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar or Google!

* * *

_Then Aang did something unusual. He fixed everything. He brought all of the pillars down and fixed the holes and brought down the tent Sokka was in. I was amazed._

"_How did you do that?"_

"_Umm….well."_

--Sokka's POV--

"What happened?" I said in a whisper. I saw Toph who looked beautiful as always. Then I saw Katara and Aang. Aang was explaining something to Katara and Toph. "Why are you guys here?" I said, very loudly so they could hear.

"SOKKA!" Toph screamed. "YOUR OKAY!" She ran to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

"What happened?" I said again, this time loud enough for everyone to hear. Which was a little tough because I was still weak from when I got knocked out.

"I am not sure what happened." Toph said still clinging to me. "I don't know how it all happened." She said in a confused tone.

"I kinda know how it happened." Aang said. We all looked at him. "Its called Bending. You see long ago there were these people called benders who could control the elements, which were Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. But you could only bend one element, but some people couldn't bend at all. Katara, you're a Water Bender, Toph you're an Earth Bender, and Sokka, you can't bend. Sorry. I am an Airbender but I can bend all of the elements but I am not gonna get into that right now."

--Katara's POV--

We all just stared in amazement that we could do these things. I had never heard of this before. Why can I do it now and not before? Why can't Sokka bend? Who else can? "Well, what do we do now?" I asked.

"We keep it a secret." Aang said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we don't want anybody else to find out. They would ask us all of these questions and they would run tests on us. We need to make sure that whatever we do, we will keep this between us. Okay?"

"Deal!" We all said in unison. But I was still not sure exactly what it was. So after I got home with Sokka, I went to the computer and I looked went to Google and typed in "Bending of elements" and what I found was exactly what Aang said, except for one extra thing. It was simply titled "Avatar." It looked interesting so I started reading about it. It said that the Avatar masters every element and there can only be one living at a time. That's when my cell phone started to ring. It said, "RESTRICTED" I answered it. "Hi." I said. "Who is this?" No one answered. "Hello?" I said again, still no answer. I sat and waited for a few more minutes until I hung up. That's when it happened.

* * *

I turned on the lights to my room and suddenly, I saw men on the walls all around me. They were dressed in black with masks to cover their faces. I didn't know what to do. So I ran out of the room and out the door. I didn't know where to go so I ran to Aang's house. It was a long run and the whole time I felt like someone was watching me. When I knocked on the door, no one answered. Then I called my brother. He didn't answer. Then I called Toph and she didn't answer. _What the heck is going on?_ I thought. There was no one else I could turn to. My grandmother and my father were on a trip and I didn't really know Mai and Zuko very well so I started walking. Then my phone started to ring again. It said, "RESTICTED" That's when it hit me. The people who were at Toph's house had taken her after I left, and Sokka too. Then they went to Aang's house and took him, and then they were going to take me but I got out before they could catch me. That's when a very strong hand grabbed me and pulled me into a hole in the ground. I could see nothing. The hole was damp and cold. I struggled to get out of the man's grip, but he just held on tighter. All of a sudden he stepped into a dimly lit room. It was a small room and the only light was from a candle hanging on the ceiling. I heard someone yell, "KATARA." I turned to look ahead of me and I saw Toph, Aang, and Zuko. _Why is Zuko here?_ I thought. "I got her. It wasn't easy." The man who was holding me said. He put me down next to Aang and chained me up.

"What are we here for?" Aang asked.

We then heard a voice say, "You are here because you all have a special gift." We could not see where it was coming from. I started to shake. Then the man stepped into the light and we knew who it was. Ozai, Zuko's father.

Then we heard a woman's voice say, "Hello Zuzu."

* * *

CLIFFY! Heh! Um...I had to! I had MORE writers block! UGH! I hate when that happens! But I will work on Chapter 5 SOON! I promise! I will update faster. I added adventure! YAY! Please tell me if you like it! Reviews are the only way for me to update! More reviews, the faster I will update. THANKIES! BYE!K

kataanglvr125


	6. Chapter 5

OMG!!!! I finally finished the 5th chapter! I am sooo mad at myself for making you guys wait this long! I am more sorry then I will EVER be in my life! I hope you don't hate me! I have just had soooo much homework in school so I didn't write that much but this is kind of an important chapter, you'll see why. Anyway, no Kataang fluff in this chapter! Sorry. I had to get a point across but I promise that there will be Kataang fluff in the next chappie. Oh and I decided that Sokka was not with the group in the cave but you'll see what I did with him. Ok, no READ!!

* * *

--Author POV--

_Crap_. Zuko thought. It was Azula, his younger sister whom he hated.

"Why have you brought us here?" Aang asked Ozai who had not been explaining much.

"Well, I have discovered something interesting about all of you." Ozai stated. "I think you know what I am talking about."

In truth, the 5 kids did know what Ozai was talking about. They just didn't want to say it because they wanted to see what Ozai wanted.

"You see, all of you kids, plus Azula and I, have a common gift," Ozai said. "We can all do something that hasn't been around for thousands of years. We can all bend."

Everyone but Zuko was not surprised for Aang had told Katara and Toph about it earlier.

"I have gathered you all here so you can't get in the way of my plans." Ozai continued. "I don't want you kids stopping my plan to rule the world. Many have tried but none have succeeded. However, I know I will because I have the power to Firebend. I will force everyone to obey me by threatening them with my power. And soon, I will have control over the whole world. HAHAHAHA!" **(Pretend that is EVIL laughter. xDD)** As soon as Ozai finished he started to walk to the corridor that lead outside of the damp tunnel. But before he left he said, "And there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Oh. We'll see about that." Aang said to himself. As soon as Ozai's figure disappeared into the darkness with Azula following behind him, Aang sighed.

"So, what are we going to do?" Katara asked. "And where is Sokka?"

"Sokka can't bend, remember." Toph said.

"But he didn't answer his phone when I called him." Katara said. Then, she heard 2 voices from one of the tunnels of 2 young men.

"So, what does Ozai want with this extra kid? He doesn't fit the requirements of the other kids." One of the men said.

"I guess we should just let him go." The other said.

"But he said that he was a threat."

"Well, maybe we should just kill him?"

"Let's ask Ozai."

"What?" Katara said. "They are going to kill my brother?" Then her eyes, as she called it, started to rain tears.

* * *

I really hope you like this chapter. It didn't take me long to type. This is kind of a filler chapter until I can get the real stuff. Now I really need your help. I am not that good with fight sequences so I will need someone to type up a fight sequence for me. I love detail so nothing like, "Then Aang shot fire at Ozai and Ozai died." Anyway, the person I choose will be put on my favorite authors list and will get credit for the sequence. Now could you please review my chapter!!! THANKIES!!

~Kataanglvr125


	7. Chapter 6

Well, here it is. My final chapter of Love's First Date. HA! Didn't think I would do it, did ya? Well, I recently got inspired and my writing has improved a bit since my last story so I thought, why not. Hope you all like it. I really like it! Thanks for all of the reviews. I appreciate them. This is actually a pretty long chapter for me and took me forever to write it. Three whole pages on Word. Not that long, but it's still longer than many of my other stories and I'm proud of it. Enjoy:

**Disclaimer**: I am not affiliated with Avatar: The Last Airbender or anyone who has anything to do with it.

* * *

**_Love's First Date: Chapter 6_**

"Katara, calm down." Aang asked coolly.

"I'm completely calm!" Katara strongly protested to Aang, shutting him up for a moment until a thought came to his mind.

"Look. We're stuck in this stupid prison until Ozai gets what he wants with little food and water and gaurds watching us from a distance. Also, we have no clue how to bend anything, leaving us defenseless. But, I bet that there is a way to get us out."

"Well, what do we do, Twinkletoes?" Toph questioned.

"Simple, we do what they want until they let us out to go—" Aang paused for a moment. "Well. You know what I mean. Anyway, at that moment, we make our escape. It's so easy."

"Umm… how exactly are we going to—"

"Alright everyone, time for your bathroom break." One of the guards exclaimed from the tunnel.

Aang stiffened in his already uncomfortable position. "It's like you read my mind."

The guards sighed and trudged over to the prisoners to let them out. Each and every one of the kids cooperated with the agitated men and followed them to a secret part of the tunnels. As soon as the kids stepped into the area, a scent on rotten eggs and horse barns filled their noses. Loud and angry protests sounded from many in the group.

"The girls are in this one," One of the guards said, pointing to a wooden, rotting door on the right with the sign for girl on it, which was a stick figure with a triangular dress on and short, curled up hair. The picture was painted on the door with a faded pink color. "And the boys are in the other," he continued, pointing to the door on the left with the sign for boy on it, which was a stick figure with no hair appearing to be wearing nothing, painted in faded blue color.

"That does not look sanitary," Katara griped.

"Too bad little lady cause it's what you're gonna get," the guard explained, pushing her towards the icky door in front of her. Aang's fists clenched, however, he restrained himself for the time being.

After the gang finished, they gathered in a group outside of the stalls. "So, here's what we are going to do. We'll find Sokka and then, we get our butts out of here. Then we don't need to fight anyone. Okay? Good. Ready, and br—"

"Did you really think escaping would be that easy?" A deep voice asked from behind the group. "You're not getting out of here anytime soon. You're my prisoners."

Aang grabbed Katara's hand, who happened to be standing right next to him, and squeezed it protectively. "You'll never get away with this, Ozai."

"Oh, but I already have." He smiled and cackled to himself.

Aang took Katara and lead her to a spot behind one of the walls. "Look, Katara, whatever happens after today, I just want to let you know… I love you." He proclaimed rather quickly. Then he gently leaned down and brushed his lips against her's and took her back to where everyone else was standing before she could say anything.

"Are you done, lover boy?" Ozai asked, impatiently. "Now, guards, seize them!" Ozai commanded.

Aang released Katara's hand and jumped up in the air, all the while shooting air at the men to push them away. He landed directly in front of Ozai. Ozai caught Aang's arm and suddenly shot a fire bolt, not at Aang, but at Katara instead. "NO!" Aang screamed, trying to run away from the ruthless firebender. Katara landed with a thud on the cold, stony floor. Aang tried desperately to run to Katara and save her, but Ozai only tighted his grip.

"And now for you." Ozai exclaimed, turning Aang around and tightening his grip even more. His other hand created a fireball as big as Aang's head.

"No! No! No! No!" Aang thrashed from side to side and shut his eyes as tight as he could. He felt heat on his face and then all he saw was black. Out of nowhere, Aang heard a singsong voice ring in his ears, pleading for him to wake up. Aang opened his eyes, finding himself on a couch with a girl standing above him.

"Katara?" Aang blinked his eyes furiously, trying to focus them. Once he could see, he noticed that he was in Katara's house. "Katara! You're okay!" He exclaimed, immediately grabbing her neck to hug her.

"Aang, what are you talking about?" Katara giggled.

"I thought Ozai hit you with a fire bolt and killed you, but you're alive."

"Oh. I see." She giggled again.

"What?"

"You were dreaming. You fell asleep a while ago when we were watching the movie. You dreamed it all."

"Oh. Uh… wow. Didn't see that one coming."

Katara smiled and pulled Aang into a hug. "You must have had some dream. You were so uncomfortable. Also, did you know that you sleep talk." She added.

Aang cleared his throat while heat rushed to his face. "Ahem… I do?"

"Yeah. You do, Aang."

"Umm… what did I say?"

"Oh… nothing specific. Just that you wanted to defeat some guy named Ozai and that you loved me, and something about Sokka. You know, the usual stuff."

"Oh. Wait… what? Reapeat that."

"What? Something about Sokka?"

"No, before that."

"The part about Ozai?"

"No, after that!"

"Oh… the part where you said you loved me."

"That's the one."

"It was kind of cute, actually. You said it then you kind of puckered your lips a little bit. It was adorable."

"Wait, have I kissed you, or was that in my dream?"

"You were dreaming… mostly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you know how I said you puckered you lips?" Aang nodded slightly. "Well, it was so cute that I couldn't help but… kiss them, for a second." She finished, blushing furiously.

"Oh man. That sucks. I didn't even remember it." Aang protested, standing up and turning away from the couch.

Katara stood up and walked over behind Aang. "Well, that's not fair. Maybe you need one that you can remember."

"Yeah. But I would never ask you to do so—"

Katara cut him off with her lips, kissing him softly. She pulled away for a moment but then she pressed her lips to his again. The kiss was slow and sweet, but then things started to heat up. Katara tangled her hands in Aang's onyx hair, while Aang snaked his arms protectively around Katara's torso, placing one hand on the small of her back so he could pull her closer. Katara's tongue grazed across Aang's bottom lip and Aang broke the kiss, not wanting things to get out of hand. Both teens breathed heavily.

"Umm… wow. Uhh…" Aang continued breathing loudly, speechless.

"Well, it's getting late, you probably should be getting home."

"Yeah. You're right. My dog, Appa, must be worried sick. I had a great time though."

"Yeah, uh, me too." Katara smiled while leading Aang to the door. "So, see you later?"

"Yeah. See you later." Aang gently pressed his lips to Katara's. She reached up to his face and held him there for a second and then broke apart. "Ahem, bye Katara."

"Bye Aang. Oh, and, I love you too." She winked at him.

"I love you too." He proclaimed, placing one final kiss on her cheek and walking over to his house, which was right next door. After Aang was out of sight, she ran up to her room, opened her window, and waited. Suddenly, Aang opened the window from his room. "Hello again." She said.

"Hey." Aang answered, smiling. The two ended up talking all night, just like old times. It just goes to show you that anything can happen on a first date, and sometimes, the first date is all two people really need to start their lifelong relationship on a good note, just like Aang and Katara.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Good ending? Bad ending? No flames please. Anyway, thanks again for all of the reviews and for all of the loyal readers. I still can't believe I finished this story. Review please and I'll see you in my next story.

_~KL125 3_


End file.
